Scars show strength, not weakness
by alfakyn-elf
Summary: Nasuada is wracked with horrible nightmares of her time spent being tortured by Galbatorix. Only Murtagh can comfort her. Just a bit of fluff. Post Inheritance.


**_Author's note: While I upload this for your reading pleasure, I ask that you take the time to check out the short story collection I just published. They are available through a link on my page in ebook format through Amazon! Thank you. xx_**

* * *

><p><em>"Yield." His voice was laced with power, the slice of pain burning red hot against her skin. She refused to scream, her lips tight against her face as she struggled to maintain power over the pain. Involuntary tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but she refused him the satisfaction of hearing her scream.<em>**  
><strong>

_As he laid the red hot metal against her flesh, he attacked her mind, ramming against her mental defenses like a battle ram. She fought with everything she had, but sometimes, it was not enough. Sometimes he slipped through, and the things he did to her mind was what finally made her cry out. Physical pain she could deal with - she had survived The Trial of the Long Knives. It was mental pain that she fell prey to. It left scars that ran far deeper than physical ones could._

_"I. Said. Yield." Galbatorix held a whip in his hand, lashing it across her back, which was bared to the world. Her mind was already shattered, only remotely held together because Murtagh would visit her when Galbatorix was through torturing her._

_"No!" She finally worded her resistance, her voice hoarse and laced with pain. Galbatorix stood before her, a malicious curled sneer appearing on his lips._

_"Then I shall whip you within an inch of your life." The next crack of the whip was harder than before, and the screams that filled the hall were, too._

* * *

><p>Nasuada woke up, the phantom of the screams still coated on her lips. She scrambled out of the bed, her feet tangling in the blanket as she fell to the ground. She ripped her feet away from the blanket's clutches, still screaming, as she crawled away, tears streaming down her face.<p>

A body rose from the bed, his hair ruffled from sleep. Murtagh's eyes were frantic as he searched for any dangers, his hands flying to the dagger that he rested by his bed. Thorn, whom laid curled at the other end of the room, raised his head and growled.

_Who do I need to rip apart? _Thorn's thoughts slipped through the minds of both Murtagh and Nasuada, but she unconsolable, wrapping her arms around herself as she continued to sob. Out during the day, she was a ruler, the new Queen of Alagaesia. But during the darkness of night, Galbatorix had managed to win: he broke her.

Murtagh, realizing that there was no danger, set the dagger gently on the ground and directed his thoughts to Thorn.

_She's had another bad dream. _His mind voice sounded sad, defeated, in a sense. He had hoped that the dreams would fade in time, but then again, he was still plagued with them, from time to time.

Thorn's head snaked forward, one eye peering at his partner-of-mind-and-heart. _Go to her. She needs you._

Murtagh bowed his head, hurrying to his beloved. Her face was stricken with tears, and at first she threw fists, shouting at him to leave. "I am broken. Do not come near me!" She clutched her wrist in her opposite hand, face turned away from Murtagh.

Slowly he knelt down, sitting with his back against the wall. He pulled Nasuada into his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "We are all broken. It does not make us weak. It just makes us strong." He pressed her head to his chest, whispering comforting things in her ear and running his fingers through her hair. Slowly, she began to quiet.

"I am sorry." She whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

Murtagh looked up to see Thorn lower his head, so that his snout could slightly nuzzle the side of Nasuada's head.

_We do not apologize what we cannot control. Our dreams, our memories, they are our worst enemy. The only thing that can overcome them is time - and love._

Murtagh was proud of Thorn, for such wisdom. The love and pride he felt for his dragon passed through their link, and Thorn began to purr, a deep rumble that nearly shook the room.

Nasuada's eyes glanced up at Murtagh, vulnerable and tear stricken. Murtagh had quickly realized that he was and only ever would be the only one that saw Nasuada so vulnerable, and he never treated her poorly for it.

"I love you," he murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead, her nose, and finally she mouth.

"I love you too," was her reply, and they slowly fell asleep just as they were, in each other's arms.


End file.
